


Sketchfic: The one where Blaine dates Rachel and then they both get together with Kurt

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: When I was going through my Tumblr finding things I need to rescue in case my blog gets deleted, I realized I never posted this here on AO3. It's just a sketchfic, meaning it's written as a train of thought rather than a proper narrative.





	Sketchfic: The one where Blaine dates Rachel and then they both get together with Kurt

Blaine does not realize he’s 100% gay when Rachel kisses him sober. They’ve been on one date at that point, they have so many things in common, and kissing her feels really good. They stay together.

When Kurt sings Blackbird, Blaine is very moved and so impressed and cares a lot about Kurt, and Blaine realizes his feelings about Kurt might be different than he had thought. But he has a girlfriend, so he doesn’t act on it. He does confess to Rachel though that he thinks he might have a crush on Kurt, and she rolls her eyes and says that’s been obvious for months to everyone but him.

As Blaine and Kurt aren’t together, Kurt doesn’t beg Blaine to transfer to McKinley, so he doesn’t. So Kurt gets the role of Tony in West Side Story opposite Rachel.`Kurt gains a lot of confidence and feels really good about himself. Rachel enjoys kissing him on stage a little more than she’s supposed to.

(Meanwhile, Blaine is going to school with Sebastian, but that’s not really part of this story. Blaine rejects his advances, saying “I have a girlfriend.” If Sebastian invites Blaine to the bar, and Blaine says “That’s not really my kind of thing,” Kurt isn’t there to say “Let’s do it.”)

Artie tells Kurt and Rachel they lack passion. Kurt and Rachel conclude that they need to experience sex in order to deliver a more authentic performance. Rachel proposes this to Blaine, he agrees, and they plan which night they’re going to do it, the location, their outfits, the music they’ll be playing in the background… But Kurt is single, which makes him sad and sexually frustrated, and also makes Rachel worry about the quality of Kurt’s acting compared with hers.

Blaine jokes that they should all just have a threesome, haha, totally kidding, as if that would ever happen, wow hilarious. Rachel thinks about it and concludes that it’s actually brilliant. She and Kurt will get the sexual experience they need to be better actors, Blaine will get to experience sex with a man so he can stop wondering about it and can go on being faithful to Rachel without feeling like he’s missing out, the three of them will all become more intimate as friends, and also it will make a fantastic story for her autobiography. 

So Rachel proposes the idea to Kurt, and he looks at her like she’s crazy. “What about your romantic special first time with your one true love?” “Don’t be silly, you know you’re my soul mate too. We all love each other. We all care about each other.” But Kurt doesn’t agree to the idea until Blaine asks him, because wow is Blaine ever dreamy, and he’s just so earnest about it.

The three of them all have their first times together, and it’s fun and hot, and also caring and loving. West Side Story goes great. Afterward, they just keep spending time together as a trio, going out for coffee near Blaine’s house, lounging on Kurt’s couch together watching TV, dancing around Rachel’s bedroom using hairbrushes as microphones. None of them wants to break up their little trio. 

They keep touching the way couples do - Kurt and Rachel hold hands, Blaine puts his arm around Kurt, they all snuggle and kiss each other’s cheeks - and they keep catching themselves almost going further. Until one night when they have Blaine’s house to themselves and Kurt doesn’t pull away when Blaine gets close. They kiss, and then both stop and look apologetically at Rachel, and she laughs and says it’s not like they haven’t done it before. She hugs Kurt from behind and kisses Blaine over Kurt’s shoulder, and the three of them let themselves get wrapped up in each other again, this time as the start of a committed triad relationship that doesn’t end when the night does.

(Rachel and Kurt move to New York first. Rachel is a little better than Kurt at knowing when Blaine is hiding something or being emotional, and she nags him into visiting all the time, and with two people looking out for him, he never feels truly lonely. When he moves in with them, they finally come out as openly polyamorous to their old and new friends and to their families. Some of those conversations go better than others, but having a support system of friends who know makes everything easier. Burt says he’s not in love with the idea but he’s happy Kurt’s happy, and he claims he knew all along because Kurt’s Power Rangers were always having group weddings when he was a kid. Kurt lets him pretend to know everything. And they all live happily ever after.)


End file.
